Falling Out: the begining
by DemonCatOfGods
Summary: Ron who was siting on a old car when a supper mutant comes and he is given the job KILL CAPTAIN BLAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Pleas give me a reviews! Meow ;3

* * *

One day it was late july and Ron who was siting on the top of a old car. Ron who was 22 had black hair and beard and was tall and he liked shooting guns at things too. Ron also was very strong and had many of the girls like him.

Then one day he was giving a job to do. A supper mutant was saw him and ron held his gun up to shoot at him but then the mutant raised his hands up and said "no do not shoot me" and Ron put his gun down.

"Why shouldnt i shoot you you are supper mutant!" Ron askd the mutant.

"I have a important job for you to do for me" said the mutant and Ron decided to listen now.

"You need to go to the gunner place and kill the new leader thats there. His name is captain Blake and hes an evil man and needs to be stopped by you!" the mutant said to Ron and then handed him a gun and was off.

"I will kill the captain Blake and he will die!" and Ron was off to the gunner place to kill captain Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

And now Ron was on his way on a trip to kill the captain Blake! But the trip was also long so and becuase Ron was far away from the gunner place almost at the other side of map! Ron started walking.

About a few hours after he started there he came across big junkyard with lots of cars on top of other cars.

"This place is strange and I do not like strange!" Ron began saying and then there was a big explotion! Their it was! A big sentry bot!

Ron taked out his pistol and started to shoot at the big sentry bot but the bullets bounced off and one hit Ron in his leg. "Ouch!" Ron yelled out of pain and quickly hid behind a one of the car stacks.

"Engaging hostile target" sentry bot said but than shot at the cars. Ron needed a plan to stop the sentry bot and fast! So Ron looked around him to see for a good plan. Then an idea got to him! Ron had to wait for until the right time exactly bfore his plan could work right.

The sentry robot was still shooting at the car so Ron took a can from the ground and threw it up and then the sentry bot shot at the can instead of Ron. "Now!" Ron shout and he lept over the cars and right behind the sentry bot. "Oh no!" the sentry bot said and Ron turned the sentry bot off.

Ron gave himself aplause for having defeated the sentry bot with his mind only since he was so smart. Ron went over to the off sentry bot and luted its body and found lots of technologies that are worth money.

"Now to be off and continue my jurney!" said Ron when he was off again. But then before he had gone back to walking again there was something moving in the bushes. Ron took his gun out and pointed it over at the bush and yelled "Show your self!". Then a dog came out of the bushes and Ron lowered his gun. Then Ron petted the dog and told the dog that he could follow him and the dog barked becuase it was happy to jurney too! Ron named the dog Buddy becuase he used to have a dog named Buddy when he was young.

The two of Ron and Buddy were again on there jurney to kill the bad captain Blake!


	3. Chapter 3

And now with Ron and dog the on jurney they soon arived at the gunner was many of bad guys walking around the place and Ron needed plan.

"We will need to sneak to get past these bad guys" and dogmeat listend to Ron and crouched. And they were in the gunner place that was a big building to so there was lots of guys but also ment there was open space for sneaking so Ron hide behind a rock.

Ron told dogmeat to quiet becuase there was a bad guy right above them. And he had a big missle launching so Ron was even more scared of him. But then the bad guy stood and turned so he wasnt facing in the direction and so Ron sneak attacked him and karate chopped his neck in half and he fell.

"You have been killed again by Ron" and he picked up the big missle auncher triumpetly and sneaked father in the gunner place. Then Ron and dogmeat hided behnid a corner and saw that 2 bad guys were talking with so Ron said "I have a plan that I will take both out with once" and he sneaked around the corner and said "heres a present for you!" and shot the missle. The bad guys said "not again!" and blowed up in peaces.

So now Ron was getting close to the evil captain Blake but first there was one more bad guy who was really his cousin! "Cousin?" Ron asked and his cousin turned around him and was looking surprised because he wasnt expecting to see his cousin to.

"What are you doing here at the gunner place Ron?" asked his cousin whos name was really john. The both of them hugged because they didnt see eachother in long time since there kids. "John why are you in the gunner place where there is evil captain Blake!?". "Well Ron...I am gunner!" and Ron got suspensed in disbelef! Because how could his cousin be a gunner when gunners were evil?

"But I am sorry because I have to kill gunners" and Ron was sad because he new he had to kill his brother to like the other gunners because he was a gunner. "I understand" and John pulled out his gun and began shooting at Ron and Ron ducked in cover.

Ron was sorry but had to kill him because he was evil now so he pulled out his shot gun and shot John at the stomach. "Ouch!" John screaming who fell to the ground dead. Ron walked over to him and closed the eyes and said "Im sorry that you killed brother" and shed a tear. Now there was only one thing to do now that he had to kill the evil captain Blake!


End file.
